1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper blade for wiping a windshield of a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a so-called flat blade wiper which can be connected to a wiper arm without a primary and a secondary yokes.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of the conventional flat blade wiper is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,569. The wiper blade disclosed in the patent is configured in such a manner that a wiper strip made of a rubber is inserted into a load supporting element that has a slit formed at the center thereof and is made of spring steel and the wiper strip is then fixed to the load supporting element using a claw.
In the conventional flat blade wiper, however, manufacturing cost is high because a connecting device that is connected to the wiper arm is complicated. Further, although the wiper blade requires higher longitudinal rigidity due to its repeated motion, such rigidity can be provided to the flat blade only by the load-supporting element taking the shape of a □-shaped rail. Therefore, a shaking or chattering is generated in the conventional flat blade due to the repeated motion of the wiper blade.